ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Heatblast
Heatblast is the first alien Ben ever turned into. He can control fire. Appearance Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of brown and red rocks with lava inside. His head is completely fiery. His body is extremely hot, making touching him very damaging without protection. His feet have slight oval like design with only two toes and one back toe. Heatblast wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. While under the influence of a cold, Heatblast's fire and lava turn blue and replaces his pyrokinetic powers with cryokinetic powers. Gwen as Heatblast hardly looks any different, her chest was bigger and her voice was more feminine. she wore the Omnitrix symbol on her chest. In Ultimate Alien, Heatblast's appearance is slightly altered. His eyes weren't connected to the fire on his head. His rocks are darker. His rock pattern over his body is different, and seems to have slightly fewer rocks, revealing more of the lava inside Heatblast. His voice sounds like Jetray's, except it's deeper. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his 10-year old self in The Forge of Creation. In Ben 10: Hero of Heroes, he looks like his OS self but his eyes are not connected to his eyes. In Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited, he looks like his OV self. Abilities Heatblast can project fire from his body. He can also shape this fire into fire balls, discs, walls, and infernos. He can also propel himself like a rocket, and surf on a fire board in the air. He can also absorb fire and is a master manipulator of both fire and heat. Heatblast can also create a super melt down. In the game Ben 10: Protector of Earth, Heatblast can wield flaming fists, shoot a beam of fire, fire rapid sparks, throw firerangs, create a fire tornado, breathe fire like a dragon, ride on a fire surf board, make a large melt down, and he also jumps in the air and shoots fire meteors at his foes known in the combo name as "Armageddon." He also has the ability to move regular rocks with his mind using geokinesis. When Ben transformed into him while sick with a cold, his abilities changed to the opposite side of the heat spectrum. In this state he could manipulate ice and freeze objects as well. He also possesses super strength and durability as well as agility. He is made out of fire, but you can only see a bit because the rocks are covering the fire. Weakness While under the influence of an illness, Heatblast's powers are reversed, giving him cryokinetic powers, allowing him to control ice instead of the normal pyrokinesis. Heatblast's dependency on heat is also his weakness, as his powers can be negated by sufficient amounts of water or similar fire-extinguishing materials and large amounts of water can extinguish him permanently. He is also unable to lower his own body temperature, which prevents him from touching things without burning them, people included. He cannot swim in water. Ultimate Alien and Ben 10,000 : Heatblast made his Ultimate Alien appearance in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Viktor%3A_The_Spoils Viktor: The Spoils] to fight King Viktor. The alternate future version of Heatblast appeared in Ben 10,000, and he now has two mini volcanoes on his shoulders. Also, he has become much much more muscular. Josh 10: Ultimaverse : He Now Looks Like Human Torch From The Fantastic Four Series Of Comics Exept He Has An Ultimatrix Symbol On His Chest Instead Of A Circle With A "4" In It. He Will Appear In The Sixth Episode Of Josh 10: Ultimaverse . Also, He Is Not Playable In Josh 10 Ultimaverse: Volgor's Revenge Because He Is Replaced By ColoBlend (Wii & XBOX 360) And Electrivolt (3DS). Ken 10: Another Hero : *An Old Enemy *The Scariest Demise *Animo Animal *Return of the Limax *Doom of the Day *DNalien Revenge *The Ultimate Finale *Return of the Darkside *The Age of Nanites *Changer of Time *Ultron Stratigies *No Spoilers *Paradox Wave *Even More Vilgaxness *The End of Ultimate Devlin *Your Living Knightmare *The Ultimate Busywork *The Quest for Ascalon *The Darkest Time *Going Omniverse Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He apppears in The Trouble With Doubles to fight the Swampfire alien simulation.A simulation of him appears in Escape From the Infinimatrix.He is used by Young Ben in To The Past to fight Vilgax ad Psyphon near the Rust Bucket.POTO Ben uses him in Ben 10: Heroes United to fight Khyber's dog as Crabdozer.He is used by Ben in Timeline Takeover to fight Evil Ben as Rath. Ben 10: Hero of Heroes He appears in He's My Enemy! to fight Vilgax. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He appears in Welcome To College, Rook as an accidental transformation. Ben 12 In Ben 12, he looks like his UA self with his OS eyes. Appearances *Eye of the Storm Albedo 10 : Appearances Season 1 *The New Albedo Part 2 Season 1.5 *Kurt 10: Heroes United Season 2 *Attack Of Ultimate Kevin Mark 12 : Heatblast is an alien used by all marks and his flames are so hot that they are blue. Ben 10 omniverse unbound heatblast makes his reappearance in the episode Sugilite's return to fight off some robots but was defeated by Crabdozer being his prey. he also appears in the episode Nice doggy to fight slamworm Kurt 10 Appearences Season 1 *Eve 10 Season 2 *The Negative 10 Part 2 Ben 10: Star Command Files *Tangeans vs. Anodites *Return to the Past (used by 10-year-old Ben) *Dr. Animo and the Return of the Mutant Ray(fused with Fourarms) *In Tiptop Shape *Trapped in Literature *The Meteor Tomas 10 Heatblast is Tomas's first new alien. *One More for the Road *Monster Weather *Alone Together *Tourist Trap *Michigan Manhunt *I scream, you scream, we all scream *Midnight Madness *Inspector #10 *Basic Training *Two of Many Doppelts *Stop the World, I Wanna get Off! *My Big Fat Alien Wedding *Relative Battles *1 is Ok, 2 is Fine, 100 is Too Much! *The Plague of the Mechanical Virus *Trust Me *Inspector #7 *Menace of the Mastermind *City on Ice *The Great or Good *What Goes Around *The Evil We've Seen *Failsafe *It Came From Outer Space Ben 10: Alien Alliance *war of the necrofriggians part 2 *one big bounty *chaos unbound Finn 10: Ultimate Alien Heatblast is the first alien Finn used in the opening episode. Ben 10/Generator Rex: Omniverse ]]Heatblast will appear. Appearances Chris 10: Total Revolution *Enter the 10 Part 1 *Enter the 10 Part 2 *Bounty Hunting Trio *The First Mission *Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Revenge of the Fanfics 'Chaturn 10: Fan Force ' *Bad Luck (Used by Nano) *The Power of the Beast (Used by Pug) John Smith 10 Heatblast was unlocked when John scanned Alan when he was on Pyronite. Appearances: *Star Light, Star Bright (first appearance) *Eye of the Beholder (John Smith 10) *If All Else Fails (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) *Retribution (goes Ultimate) *Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) (used by Julie) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) (used by Winston) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) (used by Julie) Galactic Battle *Burning Sensation (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) *The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) *Trip to Naboo (by Metal John) *Attack of the Clones *Metal John (episode) *On Ice (used by Ultimate John) Distant Worlds *Corruption (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (used by Ultimate John) *Doctor in the House (used by Ultimate John) *Rematch (x2) (first time accidental transformation; selected alien was Gravattack) (first time goes Ultimate) *Be Afraid of the Dark (John Smith 10) *Round Four Part 2 (goes Ultimate) *Round Seven Part 2 *Dactyl and the Hunter (used by Dactyl) Ben 10 Ultimate Omniverse Heatblast appears as one of the original 15 aliens for both 12 year old and 17 year old Ben. He has an ultimate form. He looks exactly the same as he does in Omniverse. Appearances: *Can't Hide from Cyber-Hide(By 17 year old Ben, Goes Ultimate) *TBA Den 10: Prototrix Adventures Heatblast now only has molten rocks on his chest,legs,hands, shoulder.And fire has turned blue. Appearances: Season 1: By Ben: *The Alien Device By Dennis: Ben 10 Aliens World According to Elghin that he will not appear on 3 times but he will return. Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Fire aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10: Supreme Force Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Kai 10 Category:Rex 14 Category:Ben 10.5 Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Ultra Ben Category:Zack 17 Category:Kai 10 Aliens Category:Zack 17 Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 Category:Pyronite Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:Dactyl 10,around the universe Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Deo 12 Category:Deo 12 Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years